


【罗莱】欢迎来到新公司

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）·莱因哈特性转，俗气剧情，现代职场轻喜剧·有含量极少的吉莱
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	【罗莱】欢迎来到新公司

欢迎来到新公司  
·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）  
·莱因哈特性转，俗气剧情，现代职场轻喜剧  
·有含量极少的吉莱

距离罗严塔尔落地费沙已经过去三天，坊间传闻到达一个新城市第三天，就可以前往当地酒吧，一窥这里的真实。酒吧是好地方，任何与酒扯上关系的地方都是好地方。喝酒也好，猎艳也好，总归哪一件都不是亏本生意。罗严塔尔多年来未尝一败，原以为今日也只是为功勋簿上再添一笔。如果将曾经一同过夜的所有情人的头发都收集起来，或许可以织成一副色彩绚丽的帐幔——不过罗严塔尔并不喜欢染彩色头发的辣妹，所以这幅帐子只会有黑金二色。金色头发最好，碧姬芭铎太性感，甜香味混着香辛料直冲到脸上来，高挑纤瘦些的才符合罗严塔尔的审美。

这酒吧乏善可陈，或许应当去市中心的才好。他在吧台喝一杯鸡尾酒，颜色均匀分层，被罗严塔尔缓慢摇晃，搅成一个彩色的漩涡，樱桃被切了一道缝，撅着屁股趴在杯沿，好像伪物一般晶莹剔透。酒普通，人也普通，有女孩过来搭讪，被他摇头拒绝，直到莱因哈特进来，坐在他的身边。

“我要龙舌兰。”莱因哈特对酒保说。她将细链的挎包从肩上摘下来，随手扔在吧台上。

金发。罗严塔尔在心里默念。

显然，莱因哈特是行家，酒保拿来酒，她将盐抹在虎口上，一饮而尽杯中的酒，再呷了一口送来的柠檬片。做完这一套动作让她长出一口气，没有要下一杯，只是摇晃着玻璃杯，让里面的冰块顺畅地打转。

“给我上一杯和她一样的。”罗严塔尔说。莱因哈特转头看了他一眼，蓝色的眼珠像两粒冰。

碧眼。罕见的天蓝色，即使是佩戴彩片也很难有这样的眼睛。

莱因哈特有很妩媚的嘴唇，不过漂亮女人总是傲慢，而金发碧眼的漂亮女人则是傲慢原罪的化身。她的视线在罗严塔尔的面上停留片刻，眼珠缓慢地滚动着，好像在心里就为他打了分。“不用拿盐来。”她对酒保说：“我会给他盐。”

她向罗严塔尔伸出右手，其上仍残留着先前莱因哈特未曾吮尽的细盐粒。她的虎口被罗严塔尔含在口中，莱因哈特顺势扼住了他的面孔——好像捉住猎犬，别的狗也行，总之不是对待人的动作——中指指尖正按在腮上，用五根手指做成一个暂时的口笼。他们离开酒吧，上了莱因哈特的跑车，长腿的人坐在底盘低的跑车里好像塞进了蜗牛壳。进了一家快捷酒店，直接要了大床房。

“为什么不选钟点房，”罗严塔尔替她拉开背后的拉链，黑内衣，很好，高档礼物盒都用黑色的丝带来打蝴蝶结。蕾丝花边微微陷进雪白的皮肉里，是礼物盒上最后的一条缎带，解下来轻飘飘地扔在地上就是：“不过今天很晚了。”

“别告诉我你可以在两到三个小时里完事。”莱因哈特按住了罗严塔尔替她摘项链的手，她脖子上挂了一个银色的照片盒，很老式，因为太老了，可称为复古风格。他们度过了花样百出的一夜，在等罗严塔尔从浴室出来的时候，莱因哈特抱着被子睡着了，相片盒落在她脸边上，做了恒星的伴生体，银链是伴生体的运转轨道，歪歪扭扭地，贴在莱因哈特的脖子上。

第二天，罗严塔尔被闹钟叫醒，今日该去新公司报道。床的另一边早不见莱因哈特的影子，只有枕头上落了几根细细的金发，枕被余香，却是冷的。他打车去上班，要了发票好去报销，会议室里仅剩两个座位是空的，米达麦亚看到他准点来了，长出一口气，招手让他坐下。

“谁还没有来？”罗严塔尔用口型和米达麦亚对话。

“老板。”米达麦亚回答。此时一阵极其熟悉的香味掠过，罗严塔尔回头，只看到女人金色的卷发背影，径直走到主位坐下。


End file.
